


She

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Shepard was as complex as a sip of bourbon, an acquired taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

_Disclaimers:_ NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this. _  
_ _Spoilers:_ Judgement Day __  
Pairing: Jibbs

* * *

She was dangerous. She was fierce. She was his equal. She never backed down from a challenge. She challenged him. She made him second-guess himself.

She was temptation. She wreaked havoc on his system purely by looking at him though her dark eyelashes. She was drop-dead-gorgeous. She could light up his entire world with the way her eyes sparkled when she gave a genuine smile. She brought out the best and the worst in him. She was a passionate lover. She loved with every fiber of her being.

She once belonged to him.

She knew everything about the job because he had taught her every trick of the trade. She had been one of the best agents he had ever met. She was strong. She was vulnerable.

She knew his secrets. She had enough of her own. She was an enigma. She kept her plans to herself. She was easy to read.

She had confidence. She was insecure.

She was loyal. She was a true friend. She was a good listener. She did not listen to a single word he said.

She shut him down. She did not budge. She was so easy to sway.

She knew everything about him. She had no idea who he was. She kept his demons away at night.

She was life. She was bright. She was a warm summer's day spent at the beach. She was as dark as night.

Her name was Jennifer Shepard. She was Jenny, his Jen. She was his everything.

And now she was dead. And it felt like his heart had died with her.

_fin._


End file.
